


Grave

by Qiuarcobaleno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiuarcobaleno/pseuds/Qiuarcobaleno
Summary: 岩泉有一个秘密，只有他和他的竹马知道。但他的竹马生性恶劣，如同恶魔，如同贪嗜的狼犬和狡猾的蝮蛇，他守卫岩泉的秘密，却也以此骗取回报。
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Grave

**Author's Note:**

> 天气转冷·油门踩猛2.0  
> 醒目！高中生时期 cuntboy岩 非交往 DirtyTalk 渣烂有病。写这篇纯属自嗨，介意的请您绕道啊不该看的也请务必速速离开啊！  
> 标题无意义，因为不知道起什么就用了写文时的bgm，来自George Ogilvie。  
> 如果以上都可以的话，请——

生性恶劣的竹马今天跟着他回了家，然后把他推倒在了床上。  
在他本能张嘴呼救之前，竹马又摁住了他的嘴，贴近了他的脸。小岩的父母今天不会回来的。他这么提醒，笑着，茶色眼睛里又燃起漆黑的混沌。

在岩泉的衣服被扒掉时，他想起今天班上的男生聊扯的不正经书上的不正经内容。“诶，如果你们发现自己有一天变成了女生，你愿意和你的哥们爽一发吗？”  
岩泉背上包，听见男生群爆发出笑声，速速从他们身边快步走过。离他最近的一位仅仅拍拍他的肩膀和他道别，认定这个话题同这位班里最强壮、最充满阳刚之气的人无关。  
但当岩泉转过头来，对上睁大眼睛望向自己的及川时，他感到恐惧。

于是，大概半小时前，及川在毫无预兆的情况下把舌头伸进了岩泉的嘴里，手指不安分地滑进了岩泉的裤子里。岩泉试图打开他，但用了十成十力气的拳头总是会被对方精准截下、反转再驳回，加深嘴上和手指尖越界的侵犯。  
“小岩，明天我女朋友邀请我去她家，你懂的，所以我需要练习。”及川的唇水光澄亮，笑意拉扯嘴角，露出肉食者的尖锐犬齿。  
“你不想我把你是女人的事情告诉别人吧？你有求于我，而我想收取回报而已。”  
及川又补充：“适当的。”  
和他的器官接触，做爱而已。

及川褪下了岩泉的内裤，手掌拖着他大腿内侧的嫩肉，敞开他的全部秘密。及川把着床沿跪坐下去，用火辣的视线直直对道这片密林下的缝隙，稍微掰开，圣地的入口便毫无遮挡地映入眼中。  
及川抹了点润滑剂，用带着茧子的指腹轻轻触上，揉捏几下又掰开，露出层叠的软肉和前端的凸起，这里粉红而湿润，剐蹭几下还会挤出早些接吻时就流出的蜜液，像清晨挂着露珠的花朵一般，即使浑身覆盖着强硬的勾刺，内里最关键的地方却是这么鲜甜柔软、淫荡放浪。  
向别人袒露下体这件事过于羞耻，岩泉闭着眼睛试图逃避，但对方揉捏的触感在视觉封闭后却变得更加鲜活，更让自己在被肆意玩弄的认知不断放大。及川踩上床正对岩泉的脸，性感的气音喷在受辱人的耳边，像蛇吐出信子嘶嘶作响。  
“小岩，告诉我，这个地方叫什么、说说看嗯？”  
“闭嘴…我不知道……”  
“诶小岩怎么对自己的身体都不了解呢，你得告诉我呀，告诉我触碰哪里会舒服，哪里可以插进去，这样才是练习不是吗？”  
岩泉把头偏到一边，向后支撑着的双手颤抖得厉害，只能在脑中狠狠骂着。及川彻是个大骗子、是贪嗜的狼犬和狡猾的蝮蛇。从以前开始就是这样，自从知道了岩泉身体的秘密，他看他的眼神就开始愈发专注，越加危险。他提供必要的协助和不过度的保护，编织精明话术与进取策略的网，他陪岩泉去卫生间，然后让岩泉岔开腿给他展现全部；他给岩泉购买生理用品，然后身体力行教学如何把棉条插进去；他在队训期帮岩泉望风，然后反锁门溜进浴室索吻抚慰。他明明对一切都轻车熟路，不刻意的威胁，微妙的理由，按照计划一步一步向前，直到，让岩泉在“你愿意和你的哥们爽一发吗”这个问题上失去回答的选择。

“那好吧，小岩。我告诉你，这里是你的小阴唇，而上面的阴蒂若是长出来，我们就会拥有一样的东西。”及川一边说一边拉着岩泉的手触碰自己的勃起，充斥着兽欲的雄性血液在暴起的青筋中鲜活流窜，岩泉吓得收回了手。  
“那么小岩，告诉我，我碰这里会舒服吗？”  
“……舒、舒服…啊！”听到了满意的答案，及川昂首咬上了岩泉的脖颈，舌尖和齿尖顶着脆弱的喉结剐蹭舔舐，似乎在随时准备将他啃咬殆尽。  
“那小岩，下面该你了，你说说看，可以插进去的地方在哪里？”  
“……在、还要往下……”  
及川浸润的指尖听话地向下滑动，手指撑开两侧的嫩肉，抵着内凹之处的膜块，故意问他：“是这里吗？那这里是小岩的哪里呢？”  
“是…是我的……”岩泉的大腿止不住的颤抖，感到及川的食指在那块儿缓慢地画圈，一圈一圈向内收缩，马上就要怼入那只曾被棉条入侵过的穴口。“是处……”  
“说出来啊，小岩，这是你的处女膜。”及川有些心急地帮他补充。  
“小岩才不是老师和同学们嘴里说的男子汉，你还是个处女呢。我告诉队员们好不好？说你们尊敬的副队长其实是未经人事的女生，随便搅一搅就会流出黏黏的、甜甜的水。”  
岩泉摇着头想反驳，及川却掐着节骨眼直接伸进去了两根手指开始搅动，还未遭受过活物进犯的阴道瞬间激起褶皱，又紧接着被张合的手指拉开抚平，入口后最敏感的一厘米处被指根卡得死死的，随着手上进出的动作小范围来回摩擦，泛起一阵蚀骨的酥麻和难以无视的疼痛。岩泉张了张嘴，最终还是抵挡不住地后仰过去开始喘息，一时断断续续地难以道出完整的句子。  
“哈…及川…哈……我不是……”  
及川冲他挑眉，抹了一把他的屁股便抬起来向他展示着自己被打湿的手，微热的液体又多又黏，在指缝和下体间拉出粗长的丝线，带来一股特有的浓厚腥甜。  
“小岩说什么胡话呢，”及川又把手指插了回去，并增加到了三根，膜块挤压撕裂带来的急剧紧张变成岩浆般滚烫的热浪冲向岩泉的大脑，他隐约觉得股缝里又有什么流了出来，但意识早已被蒸腾得一片空白。“难道你还想着和女生做爱吗？但是你怎么满足人家呢，这是具只能挨操的身体啊我可怜的小岩。”  
及川用空着的那只手划过岩泉赤裸的身体，从短刺的发尾到被打上记号的喉结，又到平坦小巧的豆乳和腹肌包裹的小腹，游走之处虽然是有些违和的硬邦邦的触感，但更突显了私密之地的柔软与甜香。上帝给予他肋骨，又让他遇到蛇和果园，双重的罪恶和双重的性赋在这一具身体里，由他命定的恶魔亲手摘下，共赴黄泉。  
“所以小岩，不要想了，和我一起享受快乐吧。”

及川插进去的时候岩泉叫出了声，主攻手的指甲狂乱地在上位者的背上抓出红色的血道，喉间淌着破碎而惊恐的呻吟。但及川丝毫不在意后背的伤，他只是专心地继续向前顶，享受着身下人勾人的呜咽，时不时安抚性地舔走岩泉脸上的泪水。而岩泉难以自持，他感到被撕裂般的痛，先前股缝流下的液体也在骤然增多，散发出更加浓烈的腥味。他艰难地用模糊的视线向下漂，发现相连之处有鲜红的血迹，随着及川的动作，在他白皙的胯骨上蹭出一道刺眼的赤痕。  
“小岩、小岩……不要怕，对于第一次来说正常的哦……”及川用手抹掉相连之处的血，在下一个激吻时摁在彼此的脸颊上，血液和汗液相互交融，顺着颌骨的线条流淌。  
“不过这样，小岩的第一次就到手了。”  
及川的蝴蝶骨随着情动的喘息而微微抖动，岩泉在疯狂的黑夜中看到了恶魔背后的翅膀。

疼痛感还未适应过去，接下来就开始了大开大合的操干。  
啪啪的水声从交合处传来，岩泉被顶的整个人开始发虚，腰胯和大臂的神经仿佛都被嵌入身体里的性器所抽离，完全使不上力气，阴道被巨大而炙热的肉刃填满，内壁被挤压，柱头从浅口的敏感带直捣G点，甚至好像最深处的宫口都变得滚烫。  
“小岩、好紧……”及川的喟叹和岩泉的呻吟交织，理性的相互摧毁下，两位初学者的探索和扭动逐渐更加毫无章法。及川抽插的速度越来越快，摩擦下的热度让岩泉的性器充血而深红，似乎要完全被这性器操热操熟。  
“好、好烫…好爽……” 几个回合过后，疼痛虽然还在，但快感慢慢攀上了高峰。岩泉的本能捕捉到撕裂的舒爽和内里被填充的满足，深处变得极度敏感、极度放荡，连及川抚摸过的阴蒂尖和阴唇嫩肉都开始变得痒。  
岩泉高声浪叫着，想让他慢一点，又想要更猛烈的冲撞。岩泉的呼吸变得困难，眼里覆盖着窒息感带来的水雾，目光完全涣散开来，呆呆地盯着自己被阴茎操入的、本不该属于自己的下体，那里传来的痛感让他的腰想要躲开每次冲撞，但极致的快感又引导他主动迎合。他的身体缩紧，手紧紧抓住染上血迹的床单，耳朵里只剩下自己的心跳声，眼泪和唾液分别从上翻的眼球和伸出的舌尖上溢出。他第一次如此被动而清晰地意识到自己这具被给予女性器官的身体，是多么地沉醉于欲望。

及川欺身下来，捧起岩泉的脸，捉住他的舌，扫过他的口腔，逼出他的泣音，同时下半身依旧狠狠地撞进去，让他的阴道痉挛颤抖，让他的穴口抽搐收缩。  
“小岩、我要射了……我想射进去……”及川低喘着，伏在他的耳边。  
“呵、呵呵…小岩会不会，怀上我的孩子……”  
“呜……”岩泉感到不妙，但嘴很快又被堵住，凌乱的发胡乱地贴在额头上，难堪而黏腻。极度兴奋的大脑被浪潮席卷，最后一线理智被轻易地燃烧殆尽，湿热的内部还在事与愿违地拼命收缩，顺从地为受孕做好准备。他的身体已经完全脱离了自己的掌控，仿佛已经不属于自己，也或许，早在开端之始，这具身体就已经归属了恶劣的魔鬼，在黑暗的指引下走向堕落。  
最后一次剧烈的颤抖和及川的低吼一同袭来，岩泉的穴道仿佛喷射出了什么东西，而及川也终于到顶释放在了最深处。赤红色的血液、半透明的爱液和乳白色的精液在岩泉的阴道内相互融合，一部分进入宫口，一部分从相连之处的缝隙溢出，真真实实地宣告这这次交合的圆满。

及川瘫倒在岩泉身上，手臂扣着肩膀和侧腰紧紧拥住对方。他一寸一寸地聚焦瞳孔，在岩泉眼前展开餍足的笑容。仍是狼犬的牙齿、蝮蛇的信子，及川埋入岩泉的颈窝，留下一个带着恶魔诅咒的吻。  
“小岩，明天……让我们继续吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢您看到这里！  
> 请容我再强调，以上所有内容都仅仅是本篇自嗨，现实中请保持正确三观和礼貌用词！  
> 最后祝各位假日快乐！


End file.
